Blame
by Jaylein-Skyler
Summary: “You wouldn’t use your powers-!” Tucker was cut off by his former ally. “On a human… Or my best friends?” he sighed. “We’re enemies” Day of Angst


**Blame**

**A Danny Phantom Fanfiction .......................................................................................................................................................... By Jayien-Skyler**

**Dedicated to My loyal reviwers**

* * *

The child sat in the corner of the empty room, staring into nothingness. He didn't blink much, or anything at all for that matter, he simply watched the other blank white wall. His arms rested on his knees, and his hands were pressed into his blank pale face. He didn't move or speak.  
In the corner a pile of blankets lay untouched; on them was a bloody mass of arms and legs. Not far from the horrific scene were the bodies of the people who the boy watched die. They went violently, all three of them, as their attacker fought to the death.  
Sirens screeched in the background as red, blue, and yellow lights flickered around the boy drowning out any other noise. Police cars parked outside the brick house, and an ambulance pulled up next to them. The men opened the house looking round in the gloom until they saw it…

_The bodies.  
_The murders were followed by panic, and unease. There were more killings the small town of Amity Park. Then abruptly they stopped years passed, and it was mostly forgotten.

* * *

No one knew how the boy was alive. He never ate, drank, or even slept. Never. He had been shipped from countless medical clinks to hospitals and back again. None could diagnose the problem, let alone help, so the child remained how he was.

Dr. Jenkins rubbed his sore eyes and glanced at the file he was holding in this gloved hand. It told him the name, age, parents, and much more about the boy, however, nothing explained how he had survived weeks, months… The man glanced at calendar. Years… unchanging, never eating or sleeping, for ten long years.

He was twenty-four but, hadn't changed at all in the passed decade he 'lived.'

'_Not even sure the kid is alive….,'_ thought Jenkins strolling over the boy and checked his pulse. _'Guess so.'_

"Daniel… Danny…Dan, whatever you want to be called, look at me."  
Danny didn't move.  
"Guess everything's the same then," the doctor muttered.

It wasn't.

* * *

'_No…'_ Danny tried to speak, but no sound came out. _'No! Mom… Jazz! Dad? Answer me! Can you hear me?'_

But the boy knew they wouldn't. He had watched them go, fighting helplessly to free themselves, and when the _**Thing**_ had become board… _**It**_ killed them.  
He'd let _**It.**_

'_I'm such a coward… I can't do anything right…'_

Danny shook himself, but couldn't tear his eyes away from his family's dead forms. His mind stopped. He couldn't tear his eyes away it. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't it… The teen's mind collapsed, and became broken beyond repair.

"_Can you here, me?" the policeman asked. "Hey, kid, answer me!"  
__Danny only blinked._

"_Daniel…? Danny, look at me!" Vlad demanded.  
__The boy made no response._

"_Danny? Are you alright? Danny…?" Sam looked at him.  
__He didn't answer._

"_Hey, Danny? Dude? Snap out of it," Tucker moaned.  
_…_Nothing…_

Nothing could bring the boy out of his daze. Until…

_A dog chased a raven haired child down the side walk. It bared its teeth and lunged at the boy…  
__A mutate turkey leaped out of the microwave, and landed on the table in front of a small boy…  
__Water rushed all a round the boy… It crashed over his head, he couldn't breathe…  
__Green light flashed around a teenage boy who screamed as his molecules began to rearrange themselves_…

It was like watching a horror movie that never ended, one that's monsters leaped out at you, and tried to kill you. Danny's life flashed before his eyes. The awful scenes pushed into his mind, removing the images of Jazz and his parent's unmoving figures on the ground from his mind.

Pain erupted in his body like a never ending electrical shock…it registered, however, nearly fifteen years later.

* * *

Danny yelled in pain as fell to the floor. Gasping for breath, Danny turned around to see were he was.  
"Oh, gosh! The kid is awake! Everybody over here," someone cried out. There was udder confusion and panic.  
"He starting hyperventilate… I need back up NOW!" a male voice boomed out. "Code blue…."  
Danny's world was slipping away, fading into nothingness, and darkness began to press in.  
"He's going into shock. Oh no… The kid is sweating like mad."  
Dr. Jenkins ran in the room, "What going on here?" The man was the teen struggling to breathe. "No way…"

"Help me! He's gone into shock that might induce a coma…"  
The noise, lights, everything dimmed, and the young half ghost became limp.

* * *

Lights blinked above him, hushed voices whispered around the boy just out of reach, but nothing could really break though until he heard his name.

"_Daniel…?"  
_It took awhile for Danny's mind to translate the sound into words, but when he did, he opened his eyes.

No one was there. He sat up and glanced around. He was in some sort of hospital room; it was white, clean, and plain.

He noticed the breathing mask stretched across his face. Danny phased out of it and stood up. He glanced ahead. _Vlad _was standing in the doorway. It hit the boy then, like a sack of bricks, what had happed.

The child sank back onto the bed.

* * *

Rain pored down onto the lonely black limo that traveled down the road.  
It had been a week since Danny had woken up from the five year coma. Vlad had been told he might never wake up, but he'd refused to believe it.

Now they were on way back to Wisconsin from Washington National Medical Clinic for Children.  
Danny was quite and didn't speak until they were almost halfway there, "Where are the flying cars?"  
Vlad looked up, "What?"  
"Cars. They fly ten years in the future. Or at least they did… I_ think_…" the boy tailed off.

"Flying cars haven't been invented yet, Daniel," he stared at the boy.  
Glancing away he finely mumbled, "Last time I was a broken car…. It looked different. I guessed it was because it could fly… The ground wasn't as strong as it used to be so…"  
"What do you mean?" the older hybrid now looked concerned. "Are you implying…?"

Danny looked up, "I got transported into the future once when I was fourteen."  
Vlad wasn't sure what to say. Was that just another normal day in the boy's life? He knew it had to be difficult knowing Daniel's heroics and half ghost stasis, but really…. _The future_?

* * *

Wind whipped around Danny's face blowing the cobweb from his mind. He lost f_ifteen years_ of his life. It was hard to comprehend, but the boy wasn't bitter... or at least not about that.

Sam and Tucker were gone. He knew who had killed them; the **_Thing _**that disposed of his parents and sister.  
Tucker would stick to him like glue. He wasn't a great fighter, but he would do his best. He had been honest and open about his feelings even when it wasn't what you wanted to hear. He was the best friend a guy could have.  
Sam. She was a loyal, independent, but at first glace nothing.  
_'Nothing… That is what she is thanks to** me**. She loved me but I was too distracted too care.'_

Jazz, his parents, Sam, Tucker, sister, Mom, Dad, best friends… It was a cycle that would never end. Each person who meant the world to him was gone. It seemed so cruel and pointless. Pointless to live. There was no point.  
Cycle. Circle... The thoughts never stopped. The rain dumped buckets of ice on Danny's head. He sat the roof of the manor. Wouldn't it be easy to end it? He stood up and prepared to jump.

"Danny?"  
_'No way.' _He turned round. "Tucker?"  
"Yeah." It had to be fake... But the dead boy stood on the roof next to his friend. "What are you doing?"  
"Tucker! You're alive!" Danny's face split into a grin.

"No." This time the voice sounded cold. "It's your fault."  
The other teen jerked his head at this, "What…?"  
"Of cores it is, Danny. Why I never realized you were just a failure I don't know," Jazz said. She glared at her brother.  
The young halfa's mind shattered. His best friend and sister _hated_ him.

"I can't believe I ever loved you."  
"Sam! …Tucker, Jazz, stop it…" Danny moaned.  
A jump suited man stepped out from the shadows, "Stop what? Telling you you're a coward? Telling you the truth? You're no son of mine."

"Nor mine," Maddie added.  
Tears ran down Danny's face. "Fine. I'll jump. Just leave me alone."  
"I don't want you to jump," murmured Sam. The boy's expression brightened slightly. "_I_ want to make you **fall**."

He shook himself. "Get away from me."  
They didn't move.  
"Get _away _from me." He transformed into phantom, "Get _away _from _me_…. **Now. **_Please."_

"You wouldn't use your powers-!" Tucker was cut off by his former ally.  
"On a **human**… Or my _best friends_?" he sighed. "You made it clear enough. We're enemies"

He took a deep breath at screamed. A visible sonic scream. The faces of people whom Danny once loved vanished at the same time his resolve died. He slipped off the edge, but made no attempt to fly. The boy changed back this human form. As he fell he thought of the rejection.

"I love you, Sam… Tucker, Jazz… Mom and Dad…" He hit the ground hard. Pain slowly traveled up his legs and into his body. "Even if you don't… I'm sorry."

The world faded to black, but Daniel Fenton wasn't sure if this was the end. _'If I get out of this I'll move forward… only by going backwards…'  
_Sound, light, pain and everything else was replaced by numb dakness.

* * *

**AN: Angsty? Or lame?**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *


End file.
